Trade Sheriff
You are one of the many people that make sure the trade routes are clear at ALL times. You assure that the Great Law of Trade '''is followed at all costs. You work by yourself or in groups to quell bandits and brigands who might stop trade routes from going through. You investigate potential ambushes and possible rumors as to someone wanting to rob or stop caravans. You are as much an investigator as you are law enforcement. You are able to go into a town/village around the Hillsfar area and find a contact that is willing to give you information from rumor to fact. This sometimes comes at a cost of a minor bribe of 1-9 silver pieces. ''Skill Proficiencies. Investigation, Persuasion '''''Tool Proficiencies, Thieves Kit Languages. ''Elven ''Equipment. ''A thieves kit, a gray cloak, Sherrif's insignia (badge) a set of fine clothes, and 17 gp. ''Lifestyle. '''''Moderate Feature: Investigative Services You are part of a small force outside of Hillsfar You have a special way of communicating with others and they seem to be at ease around you. You can invoke your rank to allow you access to a crime scene or to requisition equipment or horses on a temporary basis. When you enter a town or village around Hillsfar you can identify a contact who will give you information on the local rumors and would help you simply because of your desire to get answers and information for anyone wanting to disrupt trade. This feature is a variant of the soldier feature. '''d8' 'Personality' 'Trait''' 1 I am always polite and respectful. 2 I let my actions speak for themselves. 3 I am haunted by my past having seen the murder of a close friend or family member and it is the one case I always needed to solve but have not been able to. 4 I am quick to judge and slow to vindicate. 5 I can be very persuasive and am able to ask questions where others might not be able to. 6 I have a quirky personality that seems to take others off their guard. 7 My sense of humor is considered by most to be awkward. 8 Everyone has a choice, and they can always make the right choice, mine! '''d6' 'Ideal''' ' ' 1 '''Hope: '''my job is to speak for the victim (good) 2 '''Dedicated: '''Once I start an investigation, until told to do so, I do not quit, not matter where it leads. (Lawful) 3 '''Nation: '''My city, nation, or people are all that matter (any) 4 '''Mercenary: '''When I do investigations, I expect answers immediately (Any) 5 '''Eloquent: '''I use my words to sway others to give me answers. . (good) 6 '''Might: '''It is through threats and force that I get my answers (lawful) '''d6' 'Bond''' ' ' 1 To this day an unsolved case will always leave me haunted and bother me. 2 Through the might of my personality I will solve an investigation or puzzle 3 It is my right to believe what I will, just try and stop me. 4 I need to prove my worth to my fellow Sherrifs 5. Someone I cared for died under suspicious circumstances. I will find out what happened to them and bring their killer to justice. 6 I speak for those that cannot speak for themselves. '''d6' '''Flaws ' ' 1 I always over exaggerate my abilities. 2 I cannot bear to let those I care for out of my sight. 3 I took a bribe to tank an investigation and I would do anything to keep it secret. 4 I have little respect for those that are of “low” intelligence/race. 5 I always enjoy a good mug of ale...or five to cover up my past. 6 I have a quirky personality that seems to take others off their guard. 6 I speak for the First Lord of Hillsfar and make sure everyone knows it.